Exiled A Degrassi Fic
by Blackadder the 9th1
Summary: The story of an American , sent to live in the Nelson houshold, shortly after the deaths of his parents. How will the kids of Degrassi deal with this volatile new outsider, and of all people an AMERICAN?
1. Default Chapter

aqua-314 Exiled: A Degrassi fic.  
  
It is said that tragedy comes in three's, But for some people. Life will take a cruel turn and sometimes multiply itself by three's sometimes sixes. Such was the way for 15-year-old Clayton Reed. It all began that dark night when on a cold rain slicked Texas highway. A drunk driver took his parents from him. For almost six months Clayton lived from house to house, to even at the old run down wrestling gym where his father, an Ex-Pro wrestler, co founded a wrestling school. Clayton's parents were his only family in Texas, and none of the wrestling students or instructors could qualify as adequate guardians. The city of Dallas had strict rules concerning minors. The dead line for a decision in Clay's life was drawing near. Through Clay's mind the thought of foster care stung in his mind like a paper cut on his tounge, But little did Clay know that the final solution would be far worse than any foster home.  
  
puh-pound!puh-pound!PUH-POUND!!*  
  
The echoes of a body slamming into the mat resounded in Clayton's ears, or was it the sound of the thunder from the storm outside? The two sounds washed into each other, inter mixing, interloping, until they both had become indistinguishable to one another. The smell of sweat and tiger balm hung in the air of the old musty gym. For over 25 years the Rockmoore Gym was the home of the Samuel Ackbar school of Pro wrestling here in Dallas. Dallas had a rich history in the world of sports entertainment. The walls of this school were painted with some of the best this industry had to offer, Including Clayton's dad Rick" stormer " reed After the mid 80's Clayton's dad steeled down and left the life to raise a family and teach wrestling. Clayton was their only son, yet he had bred Clayton to live a live inside the squared circle, since clay was little his life was pro wrestling. He someday is " the greatest" But all that had changed now. In the span of a nanosecond, all that had changed, what was once a rock solid future was now shattered by uncertainty. Clay sat on the bleachers and watch as the foolish brave and crazy stupid, were taught their hard lessons inside the ring. His MP3 player blared his own mix of music. Right now David Bowie sung a melody of calm to him. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of the meeting with the CPS worker, they claimed to "find " a solution to Clayton's needs. Clayton chuckled to that thought. How could a system help him? Especially one that yanks children from honest good parents and places them in homes of psycopaths with a hate for children, a system that turns a blind eye to real abuse, and hides behind an excuse of overwork from the accusations of gross misconduct. Yeah, this he had to see. "Clay! CLAY" Clay opened his eyes to a sweaty towel hurled at his face. He looked at the elderly owner of the gym, Bill Grey. "Time to hit the sack son, you got an early day tomorrow." Clay pulled off his headphones and nodded his head, normally; he would accompany this moment with a snide comment or a chance to rebel against authority. But not today. , No, Clay was tired, these six months of uncertainty coupled with the devastating loss of the only family he knew were enough to take the fight out of anyone. Clay knew full well he needed all the energy he could muster for tomorrow, .  
  
Next morning 7:45 am  
  
From the moment he met her, Clay didn't like his social worker, for one thing she smelled of cheap purfume, and second he reminded him of his second grade teacher. Mrs. Johansson, The text book example of burn out. Same as Ms. Georgia Haus. You could tell she had very little if any life left; nope the most she had to look forward too was being committed to some raisin ranch where she would be changed twice a day. Next to him sat a representive of the courts. Another dime a dozen suit. Mr. Something, Clay couldn't exactly remember his name. After much paper shuffling and hurry up and wait, Ms. Haus finally revealed the final solution. "Clayton" She began" we realize this has been a stressful time for you, and while you may feel like you know what's best for you , you have to trust us and believe that we have your best interests at heart." Clayton cut her off " I'm NOT going to some foster home." Ms.Haus lifted her hand in a rather irritated motion" If you let me continue. After much searching, we found a relative for you to stay with. .." A wave of puzzlement fell over Clay" Relative? What relative?" He thought, Dad was abandoned and mom never spoke about her parents." Ms.Haus continued" We managed to get into contact with your late mother's grandmother, a Shelia Preston, She's agreed to take you in." Clayton gulped " And where might she live?" "She lives in Toronto." Clayton paused hoping for a California, Texas or even an Ohio to be attached to the end of that.and after a long pause nothing." "Canada " She finished.  
  
"YOU WANT TO SEND ME TO CANADA?!?!?!" Clayton exploded rising from his seat as a hand grasped on his arm. Ms.Haus let out a long breath. " Yes, Canada, you will be staying with a relative who is wealthy and will be sent to a great school. it's either that or foster care young man.." Ms.Haus said laying out the ultimatum. "But Canada.." He breathes d dumbfounded. "Canadians HATE Americans.. " "Not all Canadians" the suit added. Both Clay and Ms.Haus shot him a "your-not-helping- look. "Your choice" She said. Clay sunk in his seat. Amidst the madness a sudden clear thought hung in his head, they were words that his friend and soon to be wrestler, Joe" FLASH" Morton told him. "Hey kid don't sweat it.whatever they give you, you stick it out. And after three years when you hit 18 and I hit it big, you can come stay with me.just stick it out." Those words hung in his mind as he breathed a reluctant " okay."  
  
He wasn't given much noticed to say good-bye, two days and he was packed and loaded on a plane to Toronto Canada. For next three years he would leave all he knew and all he loved here in Dallas, In Texas, In America. He would go to live in a foreign land. The plane began to gather speed and he gazed out the window. With a jerk and a tilt upward the plane lifted off, from American soil. To the land of the Maple leaf. "So my exile begins.." He said as he closed his eyes. Little did Clay know He wasn't the only teenager whose life was not tossed into utter chaos. 'WHO'S COMING TO LIVE WITH US!?!?!?!?!" Emma Nelson exclaimed. Christine Nelson hated it when her daughter exploded like this. " Mrs. Preston The lady who owns this house. She broke her hip a week ago; She wants us to put up her great grandson in the empty room upstairs. " "So your letting a complete stranger come live with us??" Emma argued. "He's not a total stranger. He's about your age. Maybe older, but he will be attending Degrassi. " "Perfect." Emma uttered.as if life wasn't complicated enough for her.  
  
"Look " Christine said as she rubbed Emma's back softly. Cut him some slack ok?, He lost both of his parents in an auto accident, and right now Mrs. Preston can't watch him , and c'mon she does own this house, it's not like I could exactly say no.." As much as Emma didn't like to admit it, Her mom was right. And besides she knew better, Emma's mom was the kind who would open her home up to someone who needed it. " When is he coming? " Emma asked. "From what Mrs. Preston said, we have one day to get the room ready, so I'm calling Joey and Craig to some help us." "And Archie?" Emma added. Mrs. Nelson paused and smiled warmly " Yes Archie." 


	2. Life in Canada

Thanks to all who read and liked my story, even those who wished I would CHANGE my story to suit their needs, Sorry aint gonna happen. Keep reading cause this story goes back way back, im talking back to the original derassi. So all you sugared up tykes just chill and read an old school fic from an old schooled guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Exiled: A Degrassi Fic  
  
Part 2: Life in Canada  
  
  
  
Almost immediately the change in atmosphere hit Clay like a ton of bricks. From the time he opened his eyes to when the plane landed, His head screamed in agony. He could defiantly feel his sinuses flaring up, swelling into an almost intolerable pressure.  
  
The blades of the two-propeller engine stopped slowly as the small charter plane flying from New York to Toronto landed. It was a long day of traveling, and with the security checks in place in Sept.11 it made the day all the more longer, He made his way past the narrow isle, ignoring the well wishes of the stewardesses he exited the plane and took a deep whiff of the Toronto air.  
  
It was cold, bone chilling cold. The way the clouds hung over the sky you didn't think the sun ever shined here. As he made his way down the stairwell, a blast of cold air hit Clayton right in the face. Making him grit his teeth in a tight clenched smile. It was almost like a mock reenactment of when the Beatles first arrived in America Making their way from the plane waving and smiling. Only Clay wasn't from Liverpool, nor was this America. Clayton entered the terminal of Lester B Pearson Airport. He wore a black overcoat and dark sunglasses. . From outward appearances Clayton was quite the handsome lad. He had shoulder length brown hair; he sometimes wore in a low tied ponytail. Deep brown eyes and a sometimes-impish smile. Also for 15 he was bigger than your average teenager, this came from the many years of weight training and strict regiment of diet and vitamins enforced by his dad. Clayton also grew up to love weight training and running. It was this aspect alone that made him to be looked upon like a freak among his peers. But the athleticism wasn't all that was Clayton. Due to the fact that he traveled with his dad a lot when clay's dad worked for the WWF, Clay learned a lot of skills a trained from around the world and country. Not only did clay enjoy sports, he was also known to know his way around a kitchen and then some. He also wasn't a bad Samba dancer.  
  
He only got 10 steps before a tall lanky man with short red hair caught his eyes. It wasn't his odd appearance that caught him. No it was the sign he was holding that had Clay's name written in big black letters. "Hey I'm Clay. " He said to the tall skinny man. Smiling the man introduced himself " Hi! I'm Archie Simpson! I was sent here to pick you up., Did you have a good flight?" Clay removed his glasses to the bright lights of the terminal. Ignoring the pain he muttered, " Ehh I'll live." After gathering his bags clay found himself in this strange man's vehicle. Now he knew from grade school that this was normally a bad thing. But seeing how clay knew over 150 places on the human body to make a one inch incision and cause a man to bleed to death, he wasn't all that worried. Besides, Clay was a good judge of people, and he could tell Archie was in no way capable of anything underhanded.  
  
In the car Mr. Simpson explained the new circumstances to Clay. "Clay some new changes have just happened. First things you great grandmother broke her hip two weeks ago and is in the hospital. She's ok, it's only a small fracture, but it's enough to keep her off her feet for a while, but she's requested that you stay with one of her tenants in a house she owns" Craig tried to keep up" So I'm not living with her right away."  
  
"Correct, you will be staying with a woman by the name of Christine Nelson and her daughter Emma. " He said as he made a turn on to a highway. "Real nice people, In fact I believe you and Emma will be in the same class. " Clay looked at him " She's my age?"  
  
"Sort of, I think you're a year older." Simpson said" Which leads me to something else,  
  
If that's the case there's a good chance, I will be your teacher at Degrassi."  
  
Clay chuckled." You don't say, so I got picked up at the airport by my teacher, Canada must have some high standards for their education system!"  
  
Simpson also partook of the chuckle " Well not exactly, you see Emma's mom and I are kind of. .Involved."  
  
A long pause, and then it sunk in to Clay. To which he reacted with a boisterous chuckle.  
  
"Why Do I feel the next words in this conversation are, "Well, it's a long story." " Clay said  
  
Mr. Simpson laughed, "Your pretty sharp for 15 year old."  
  
"How bout we do this over something to eat."Clay said as his stomach rumbled a reminder of hunger. "That we can do! What do you feel like?" Mr. Simpson said in reference to some if any fast food joint.  
  
Clay pondered, " I don't know what's there to eat here n Canada.  
  
"You got a Jack in the Box?"  
  
"Nope, never heard of it."  
  
"Whataburger?"  
  
"Mmmmm, Sorry"  
  
"Churches.."  
  
"Well we do have churches.. But what do you want to eat from a church?" Mr. Simpson said naively.  
  
"Clay pounded his head against the glass, with dreams of Churches juicy fried chicken fading away fast." How bout McDonalds?"  
  
With a mutual agreement for a Quarter ponder, Excuse me, Royal with Cheese. Clay pondered his new life here.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the house a little past 7, from their Clay was introduced to the people he would be staying with. Namely Christine Nelson and her daughter Emma. Clay liked them off the bat he could tell they were good people but from the lines on Mrs. Nelson's face he could tell she had seen her fair share of troubled times, and maybe someone else's share too! Emma on the other hand was thin, really thin. So thin it made clay wonder if she had to wear slipper in the shower to keep from sliding down the drain.  
  
The day was starting to wear on Clayton, with a polite decline he retreated up to his new room. Not even bothering to undress he collapsed on the soft twin bed that lay tucked underneath the moon. It didn't take long for Clay to fall asleep underneath the blanket of sleep.  
  
Morning brought about the start of a new day. A new day that clay found at Degrassi Community School. HE did his best as he moved about the quick and hurried bustle of the school. Being his size it was obvious he stuck out like a sore thumb.  
  
Occasionally he would get a nod or two, but not a whole lot of friendly looks came his way. From the few people Clay spoke too, it spread fast he was from America. A fact that only added to the leery looks he was already receiving. Clay didn't dwell on that, He needed to stay focused on his classes. Mrs.Kwan in the morning and then Mr. Simpson in the afternoon. It didn't take long to Christine Mrs.Kwan with the nickname "Dragon Lady"  
  
Mercifully lunch came. Clay luckily found the cafeteria but chance and made his way into the lunch line. Piling on burger after burger and fries and chips, He found a meal suitable to his liking. The lunch lady gave him an odd look as his turn came.  
  
"Did you forget anything? " She asked sarcastically eyeing enough food to feed three freshmen.  
  
"I dunno, if I come back for seconds we'll know!" He said.  
  
"Ok that'll be 7.50 " The lunch lady said reading off the total. Clay reached into his pocket and pulled out a US 10 dollar bill, the lady looked at it.  
  
"Ohhh we can't take that!" She said immediately Clay arched his eyebrow  
  
"Why?"  
  
The lunch lady snickered" Well for one thing this is CANADA, not the US, your money isn't good here."  
  
Clay began to breath some shallow breaths. As he felt eyes focused on him.  
  
"I can't slide this time?" he asked, and by the look on her face he could tell the answer wasn't good.  
  
:IT's ok, I'll get his!" a voice said behind him. Clay turned to see a short kid with brown hair and black-rimmed glasses handing over a 20 Canadian bill to the lady.  
  
"I think this should cover it!" Toby said with a slight grin. The lady took it and gave Toby his change, she looked over to clay " Next time hon. bring Canadian currency."  
  
Toby smiled " Don't mind her, she's always like that."  
  
Clay smiled "yeah, hey look I really appreciate what you did back there."  
  
"Hey' it's ok I know how it is to be the new kid. I'm Toby." He said  
  
"Clayton, but you can call me Clay" He said " Umm you mind if I break bread with you?"  
  
The two sat and ate and soon there after they were joined by J.T Toby's friend. J.T was a bit taken by Clayton's size. As he refereed to him as "More mountain than man"  
  
The three guys talked vividly about pro wrestling a subject they soon found they all had in common. Little did Toby know what his single act of kindness would bring?  
  
It was no secret that Toby loved Anime, and it was even no more of a secret that he liked Kendra, a seventh grader that also shared his love of anime. Only one thing could come in between this blissful affair. Kendra's adopted brother Spinner.  
  
Spinner was an 8th grade behemoth, your typical male with a yet to be seen sensitive side, He was also protective of Kendra, and he had an odd way of showing his concern, mainly over his little sister's relationship with Toby.  
  
It was obvious Toby wasn't on Spinner's most favorite list, and spinner showed this by taken several opportunities to bully the poor lad. Today's bullying took place after the last bell. Toby was pre occupied with gathering his books and making it home before his sister Ashley. He didn't have time consider a plan to escape the school Spinner free before the 8th grader was in his face.  
  
"Hey Dork! "Spinner said forcefully" You looking at me?" He said intimidating Toby quickly looked down. Spinner was way bigger than him and he would stand no chance in a fistfight. 'No-no no spinner I wasn't looking- --"  
  
Spinner pounded the locker " Oh so you say im nothing then!!!" He shouted as he saw jimmy from the corner of his eye chuckling silently to himself. Toby quickly kept quiet and wished for a way out. That way came in less than two seconds.  
  
"Leave him alone.." A voice said flatly. Spinner turned to see clay standing over him. Clay clearly stood an inch taller than him. It caused Spinner to back away slightly.  
  
"Hey back off Yankee, this ain't none of your bisnuess" Spinner spat defiantly  
  
"That's my friend, so im prepared to make it my bisnuess. Clay said unswaggered.  
  
Without thinking Spinner instinctively three a right punch. But Clay moved fast, oh so fast. With a side step Clay moved under the punch seizing spinners right arm, and using spinner's weight against him he pivoted him around and use the force of his momentum to slam his face square into the locker, Clay kicked his leg from under him causing Spinner to fall flat on the floor, a pool of blood already collecting on the floor.  
  
Clay then dug his heel into his shoulder blade causing spinners arm to be paralyzed with a sharp biting pain. Using a locker handle as leverage Clay was able to apply more pressure to spinner  
  
" I think you owe my friend here and apology." Clay said to an open mouthed Toby.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, "spinner struggled. Clay forces his heel down tighter, which cause spinner to yelp out more " MEAN IT!!!!" Clay yelled  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorrrryy!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
" Ok what's going on? " Clay turned to see Principle Raddich behind them. "Clay come with me " He said as he took clay by the arm.  
  
"Can I claim diplomatic Immunity?" Clay asked as he was being whisked away.  
  
"No" Mr. Raddich said flatly.  
  
"They way you all canucks fight, no wonder there's more US teams that Canadian teams in the NHL!" He said loudly " OUCH! Hey watch the arm, not so tight!!!"  
  
  
  
And from a distance Ashley and her friend Ellie watched the whole thing.  
  
"Who is that freak!" Nellie asked  
  
"I dunno, but he watched over Toby.." Ashley said, 


End file.
